You Don't Belong With Her
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: This is a story based of the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. I do not own either of those, by the way. One-Shot! Slight CarriexCorey but LaneyxCorey overall.


Corey paced the garage floor, shouting random bits of sentences into his old flip phone. I stood in the doorway and listened in for a moment.

"What? No, C-…Look, I swear I didn't-…That's not what I meant! I'm sorry! It was a joke," He screams. He throws his hand up, slamming his phone shut. I watch as he groans and crashes on the couch.

They've been this way since his crazy plan started. The only way I make it through the day without killing his girlfriend is telling my self it's fake. Corey is unhappy all the time. He has even stopped joking so much! I knew it wasn't a good idea.

"You alright?" I asked as I walked in the garage. Corey looked up.

"Oh, yea. It's just…Never mind," he says dismissively. I sit next to him and nudge his arm.

"Come on. Spill the beans, dude," I say smiling. Corey grins back.

"She just doesn't get it, Lanes. I make a joke and she gets so mad. Maybe my plan to date Ca-"

"Guys! I finished my automatic homework writer!" Kin interrupts, bursting into the room. Corey and I roll our eyes playfully.

Kon comes in carrying a stack of paper work that's ridiculously high. We watch as he sets it in front of Kin's machine.

"Watch this," Kin says, pressing a button on his remote. The machine rumbles ominously before exploding. I dive behind Corey.

Kin looks up and wipes the dirt off his glasses. "Um, I guess it needs improving?"

"A little," Kon agrees.

**Wicked cool Transition!**

Two days later, I'm in my room, staring at photos of Corey and his new girlfriend. It's late Tuesday night and I should be asleep. I've got school tomorrow.

The radio plays Grojband's latest hit. I smile, humming along. This reminds me of Corey's girlfriend. She hates our music. Well, that's fine. I hate her music, too. I can't believe Core's dating Carrie.

After all this time despising her, he comes up with this crazy plan to get join the bands. Well, he figures if he dates Carrie the rest of the band members would get along. I don't think it's working, though. The bond between our bands is nonexistent. The only thing it's doing is making both of us angry and depressed.

I want Corey to be happy! Carrie just doesn't know how make him happy. I do know. If he was with me he'd be happy, I bet.

"Ugh, I sound like an obsessed fan girl," I groan to myself. But it's true. She'll never know him like I do.

**LANEY KNOWS COREY WELL!**

At school the next morning, Corey meets up with Carrie. They hug and I make a disgusted face at her outfit, a thin top, a short jean skirt, and high heels.

Looking down at my clothes, I seem underdressed. I am wearing jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt. She is just better than me.

Carrie's on the cheerleading team, Corey plays football, and I'm sitting on the stands. I hate cheerleaders. Maybe it's because she's on the squad, though. I have a cousin who's a cheerleader and she's okay.

I wish Corey would see me as more than a friend or 'one of the guys'. Heck, I dream about it which is a totally girly girl thing.

Corey and I have known each other since pre-k and I've liked him since second grade. If only he could see that I like him! He doesn't belong with Carrie! He belongs with me.

"Corey belongs with me," I whisper as I watch him and Carrie walk to their lockers holding hands.

**COREY IS OBLIVIOUS!**

Corey and I walk to the bus stop the next day. We sit on the bench and talk while we wait for the late bus. He cracks a joke making me laugh.

'This is how it should be,' I think. 'Just me and him with no Carrie.'

Core smiles brightly at me and I grin back. He hasn't smiled like that since he started dating Carrie. It makes my heart beat faster when he looks at me like that.

Then Corey frowns deeply and stares at his feet.

"What's wrong?" I blurt out.

"It's nothing, Lanes. I'm fine. Just a little tired," Corey says. He's not fine. I'm pretty sure he's mentally unstable, trying to get the Newmans and Grojband together, dating Carrie, and keeping secrets.

We get on the bus and Corey immediately sits by Carrie. Yesh, how can she even walk in heels like that? Why can't she wear sneakers like me?

Corey looks very interested in her cheer routine for this week's game. Why doesn't he look that interested when I'm talking to him anymore? Oh, right. It's because I'm not the one dancing around in a tiny skirt and tight top.

I had another dream last night. Corey had dumped Carrie for me. Best dream I've had in months.

If he could see that I'm the one for him. I've been dropping hints since we were ten! Corey is so oblivious! He belongs with me, not Carrie or any other girl.

**THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER!**

That night around ten, I get a phone call. Corey is sobbing into the receiver.

"Core? Corey, what happened?" I say fully awake. He takes a deep but shaky breath.

"I-it's C-Carrie. Sh-she broke up w-with me," Corey manages. I'm already out of bed and pulling on my jacket.

"C-can you come o-over?" Corey asks.

"Way ahead of you there, Core," I answer in a whisper as I sneak past my parents' room. He hangs up and I shove my cell into my pocket, walking out the front door.

I sprint over to Corey's window. He opens it slowly and peers down.

"I told you," I say as I climb the vines to his window. Corey flops down on his bed face first, mumbling shakily into his pillow. I shake my head and laugh.

"I can't hear you when you're making out with your pillow." I joke. Corey sits up and chuckles lightly.

"I said why am I upset when this was my entire crazy scheme?" he asks. I shrug, "Maybe you just got attached."

"Yea…There's no way I liked Carrie." Corey exclaims, making me giggle.

"Well, good. I bet there's someone out there who's two hundred times better than her."

"There is," Corey says confidently.

"Really, and just who might that be, Mr. Riffin?" I tease. He leans close and whispers in my ear.

"I don't know. Maybe…that person could be…you, Lanes." I haven't got time to process this information before he kisses me square on the lips.

I'm so taken back I forget to kiss back. Corey moves away and hangs his head.

"I-I'm sorry I just thought-" I kiss Corey, effectively cutting his apology short.

"You like me?" Corey asks hopefully.

"Now you're getting it, Core. You belong with me," I say.

"No, I think you belong with me, Lanes," Corey says.

"That's the same thing, goofball."

"Eh…I was trying to be romantic."

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you have the time to review, I sure wouldn't mind.

-StoriesOfANobody


End file.
